Pretty Girl
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: Destiny can be cruel. Klaus/Caroline. Day #12 of The Month of Caroline challenge. Complete.
1. I

_Pretty girl is suffering,  
>while he confesses everything<br>Pretty soon she'll figure out  
>what his intentions were about<em>

**- Sugarcult, Pretty Girl**

* * *

><p>On the eve of Caroline's seventeenth birthday, the strangest thing happened.<p>

Early morning, she'd gone down for breakfast to find a package in the mail. Inside the small brown mailing box was an even smaller jewelry box and inside that black box, lying in red satin was a ring. She thought it was beautiful, a large sapphire stone set in between a ring of smaller diamonds. Well, she _thought_ it was sapphire but in closer inspection, she realized it was a different stone, a darker shade of blue that reminded her a bit of her own eyes.

It fit perfectly on her finger and she admired the contrast of the dark blue stone against her pale skin before checking to see who it was from. She quickly realized there was no name or return address. A part of her told her to tell her mother about this strange gift or at the least throw it away. But another part of her told her not to and she hid it in the bottom of her jewelry box.

* * *

><p>Caroline noticed a strange thing while she lay on her bed wrapped in her bed sheets, her head on Damon's chest as they reveled in the afterglow.<p>

Her hands played with his right hand and admired the ring bearing his family crest. The Salvatores were nothing but fancy, weren't they? And she enjoyed tracing the patterns of delicate detail with her fingers before finally seeing that the stone of his ring was the exact same shade as her ring.

"What stone is this?" She asked idly, a warning bell going off on the back of her head.

Damon just made a sound, like a grunt and she asked again before he answered in annoyance. "It's lapis lazuli," He glared at her half-heartedly. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

She was out like a light.

* * *

><p>The Elena impostor smiled at Caroline mockingly, leaning over her in a predatory manner that made her want to grab something sharp to defend herself with. There was something wrong about this picture and her fight or flight instincts were telling her to run far, far away before something would happen that would change everything. She struggled to get up but the not-Elena pushed her back down easily with no effort, the breath knocked out of her lungs from the impact.<p>

"You were difficult even before you were turned," The brunette remarked. "I never did like you."

"W-What?" She gasped out.

"I really don't see what he saw in you," Not-Elena just rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Oh well, this is what he ordered."

She barely had time to wonder who_ he_ was before the pillow was on her face and she was suffocating.

* * *

><p>Caroline stared distastefully at the blue ugly ring Stefan had given her to wear for protection against the sun, lapis lazuli as Damon had said. Bonnie was supposed to enchant it to make it work but all Caroline wanted was something nicer to wear on her finger for the rest of eternity. That ring would go with nothing and she'd be too embarrassed to wear it in public.<p>

"Don't I get to use what ring I'll wear for the rest of my life?" She groused, wanting to chuck the ring into the trash can.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her behavior and Stefan furrowed the terror vampire eyebrows at her. "Caroline." He said her name like a three syllable melody. Ca-ro-line.

She just contracted the vamp brows and with a bitchy vamp scowl. "What?"

He sighed and turned to Bonnie who immediately worked on the spell. And quite honestly, the whole candle possession thing with Emily a few months back was way cooler than this. The curtains didn't even flutter and she felt disappointed from the lack of an awesome magic show. It was such a letdown.

Bonnie just scoffed at her bitchy comments and left. Stefan gave her another round of the vamp brows and she begrudgingly put the ring on. Idly, she remembered of the much nicer ring in the bottom of her jewelry box and glared in mutiny at the one on her finger. Ugh, still so ugly.

Couldn't magic have made it prettier?

* * *

><p>Katherine's hand on Caroline throat was painful, her sharp nails digging into the soft skin of her neck. All the while the brunette vampire smiled gleefully, Caroline's pain deeply amusing to her.<p>

"W-Why…are…you…doing…this…to…me?" She choked out, tears welling up in her eyes.

Katherine just cocked her head to the side, smirking. "Just a little payback,"

Blue eyes widened from bafflement. "For what?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Caroline stared warily at the dark-haired vampire in her room. <em>Elijah<em>, she realized from the description Elena and Stefan had given her. But why was he here in her room? What did he want with her?

"Elena's not here." She said proud of herself for keeping her voice clear and strong even when her insides felt like they were liquefying.

He just rolled his eyes at her like she was an idiot. "I wouldn't have believed it if Katerina hadn't told me herself," He divulged. "You're a far cry from the woman I first met."

She blinked in confusion, wondering what he was going on about. "What?"

"Last time we saw each other, Caroline, you ordered to have daggers repeatedly jammed into my ribs," He deadpanned. "Doused first with vervain water, of course."

His words sent a cold shiver to her spine, as if he truly believed in what he said. It was impossible, this was the first time she'd even seen him. How could he accuse her of doing such things? It was absurd.

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head in denial. "I've never met you before."

"No but you will." He bowed slightly, almost mockingly. "It was nice to see you again, my lady."

And then with a gush of vampire speed and a flutter of her curtains, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Caroline cut first period to make an early visit to the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan was in school and Damon was off doing God knew what, all that was left in the house was the Queen Bitch herself, Katherine – just who she needed to talk to.<p>

She found the brunette lounging about in the library, reading one of Stefan's journals and smiling at an anecdote here and there. Katherine didn't even looked up as she entered the room, just continued reading.

Caroline warily approached the other girl and she was ten feet away when Katherine finally spoke. "I can't tell you anything,"

The blonde halted in her footsteps and asked, "Why?"

"He doesn't want me to."

Yeah, that wasn't vague at all. "Who's _he_?"

The brunette just shook her head and Caroline sighed. "I need to know, okay? You and Elijah _know _something…about me. You've both said I've met both of you and done things to you before but when was that? Who's this _he_ you keep talking about? I need to _know_, Katherine." She gulped down air as if she couldn't breathe. "_Please_."

The other vampire didn't say anything for a while, didn't react right away, just stared at her with dark unreadable eyes. Caroline held her breath, feeling her heart beating loudly into her chest like an African drum. The suspense was killing her and she prayed to whatever deity was up there that Katherine go out of character for five seconds and take pity on her. All Caroline wanted to know was the truth.

And then finally, she spoke. "December 25, 1472. That's all you're going to get from me. _Now get out_."

* * *

><p>Caroline heard vaguely from Elena that her biological mother was back in town but it was one thing to hear about it and another to find the woman outside her doorstep and smiling at her. Caroline stopped herself from taking a step back and stood her ground, she wasn't going to let herself get intimidated by this woman. "Can I help you?" She said almost rudely.<p>

"No need to be mean, Caroline." The older woman almost cooed like she was trying to tame a spiffy little kitten. "I'm just here to deliver a message."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, trying to show that the women couldn't melt her with her deceptively gentle nature. "And what's that?"

She said something in a different language. It sounded French.

"What does that mean?"

Isobel just shrugged and then disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Caroline with help of some vampire memory and Google translate, found the translation.<p>

_See you very soon, my love._

Caroline shivered in what she wasn't entirely sure was fear.

* * *

><p>Matt wasn't a good dancer, he hadn't lied about that but Caroline didn't mind as they swayed out of rhythm to the cheesy 60's music. He smiled adoringly at her and even tried to twirl (without much grace, mind you) and she laughed in delight. He pulled her down for a kiss but was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.<p>

They turned to find…Mr. Saltzman? Or Alaric as he was part of their merry little group of all things weird. She stared at him in surprise and asked if there was anything wrong. He just shook his head and smiled at her warmly.

"Not at all," He turned to Matt. "Could I steal Caroline for a dance….?" He trailed off like he couldn't remember Matt's name and Caroline raised both eyebrows at this even as Matt good-naturedly agreed and left to get them drinks.

Alaric immediately pulled her close, too close than what should be appropriate for someone who was her teacher and she inwardly squirmed as his hands rested intimately on her waist. He seemed blind to her discomfort however and twirled her around, much more gracefully than Matt. He was someone who knew how to dance and dance well apparently.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, wondering why the History teacher/local vampire hunter was acting this way. "Is Klaus here?"

He chuckled like she said something very amusing and pulled her even closer until his chin was on her shoulder and her head was nestled against his warm chest. She could feel his breath on her ear and shivered.

"You look beautiful, Caroline." He whispered in her ear and she felt herself blush as his lips ghosted on her cheek before he was wading through the crowd and leaving her standing there all alone and very conflicted.

* * *

><p>The ropes dug into her skin, adding more pain to the burning of her flesh from the vervain. She'd long stopped trying to claw them off as that did no use but get burns on her fingers. She'd been there for exactly...she wasn't sure, she was starting to lose grasp of time in that little hotel room, her only company being one of Klaus' witches who fed her blood twice a day and with more care than she expected.<p>

"Why am I here?" She asked him the first night but he just shook his head at her and tilted her chin up to pour the glass of blood down her throat, she drank it greedily, the hunger winning out.

"What do you want?" She asked him the third night and he shook his head again and fed her more blood.

By the fifth day, she was getting impatient and refused to cooperate as he tried to feed her. She scowled and shook her head and struggled until the delicious blood was more on her face and clothes and even on him. He just sighed and stood up to get some more of the bottled blood from the fridge.

"What does _he_ want from me?" The question immediately caused her to close her mouth as realization finally set in. All these months it had been–

"Oh, I remember this moment." A feminine and cold laugh broke through the air. She noticed the male witch stiffen from the counter like he'd been doused with ice water before they both turned to the doorway to see who the new arrival was.

Caroline gasped in shock as her mirror reflection entered the hotel room and sauntered towards her. Her face was on this woman's from the large blue eyes to the full pink lips. It felt surreal, unrealistic, impossible but even as she shook her head and blinked repeatedly to wake up from this weird dream, she couldn't.

Her twin was still staring down at her in a cruel smirk, her blonde hair longer and an aura of maturity caused by years, decades and _centuries_ of living. Caroline stared wide-eyed at this woman and wondered how this could happen. "What are you?"

"I'm you," The other blonde quickly replied. "Your future and past….It all gets a little blurry after a while."

Caroline couldn't even grasp what she was talking about. "W-What?"

The other vampire just rolled her eyes and she got a glimpse of that diamond and lapis lazuli ring she always liked on the other woman's finger before she was backhanded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Caroline remembered nothing about her kidnapping, Bonnie having explained that the male witch working for Klaus must've wiped her memory of the events so whatever time she might've spent with the enemy or not was useless to them if she couldn't remember a single thing.<p>

Caroline spent many nights just staring up at the ceiling of her room and trying to remember, anything at all but…it was futile. It was like someone had snatched all the memories from her mind and there was now a blank void in her head for those events. How she wished she could remember, she would've been more use to the Klaus predicament if she remembered.

But nothing, still nothing.

* * *

><p>She found herself searching in her jewelry box for something. She realized with some strange clarity that it was the ring she'd gotten on her seventeenth birthday, the one no one knew about but her, the gift from a stranger who she may never found out who.<p>

Wordlessly, she slipped it on her left ring finger. It fit perfectly as always.

* * *

><p>She froze at seeing Elijah standing in her room again and not in the Salvatores' basement, rotting away with a dagger in his chest.<p>

She swallowed her fear. "What are you doing here?"

He inclined his head to the side like she was a particularly intriguing thing. "Just wishing you a Merry Christmas."

"What?"

And then he was gone. Again.

It seemed she was never getting any answers.

* * *

><p>A spell gone wrong and she found herself walking the streets of Elizabethan England, standing out among the ladies with her modern clothing and hair. She was as conspicuous as an orange neon sign. She needed to find some place safe to go but <em>where <em>would she go? She didn't even know where her ancestors were at this era and neither the Salvatore brothers nor Katherine was even born yet.

She was in deep trouble and she realized just how much when she stopped a man to ask what date it was.

"December 25th of the year 1472, Christmas day."

Her stomach plummeted and she closed her eyes and remembered Katherine's clue. She wondered what horror awaited her in this time.

* * *

><p>She sat bound to the chair by some kind of magic, her limbs couldn't move even with as much effort and strength she put into them. It was no use. She was stuck. And she stared up fearfully at the man looking down at her, the most beautiful smile on his face that contradicted the predatory look in his eyes.<p>

_Klaus._ After all these moments of waiting for him to arrive in Mystic Falls, all that time preparing to defeat him and here he was. With longer hair and gayer clothes, of course but still, the vampire they'd all been terrified of for so long was finally before her.

She wanted to run and hide where he could never follow her and yet she knew that was impossible. He would find her eventually. She was now the mouse and he was the cat who wanted to play with his food first.

He crouched down until he was eye level with her and titled her chin up to look into her eyes. "Caroline…" His voice was like dark velvet and it wrapped around her soul like a sweet vice, entrapping her forever. "_Finally_."

* * *

><p><strong>Written for Day #12 of The Month of Caroline challenge with the pairing KlausCaroline.**


	2. II

_She's beautiful as usual  
>with bruises on her ego and<br>her killer instinct tells her to  
>be aware of evil men<em>

**-Sugarcult, Pretty Girl**

* * *

><p>Caroline sat on the bed of the room she was given.<p>

Klaus' English home was definitely impressive and on another occasion she might've sighed dreamily at the pleasure of being able to stay there. The man certainly had no qualms with living life luxuriously.

She could just imagine her mother balking at the excessiveness of it all and that sent a particularly sharp pang within her.

It had been exactly a week since her arrival in Ye Old England and so far, she could not discern on a) why she was there and not her own time, b) why Klaus had such a keen interest in her, and c) if all of this was carefully orchestrated by Klaus himself.

She fiddled with the ring she was wearing. Somehow she knew the answer to letter c was 'yes'.

* * *

><p>She sighed as she rearranged the skirts of her burgundy dress. She still wasn't comfortable going about the place with ten pounds of fabric on. She severely missed designer jeans and high heels. All she had were long billowy dresses and a parasol as if she could've been an extra on <em>My Fair Lady<em>.

She hated 1472.

"Is the clothing not to your liking?"

She looked up from where she was seated to see Elijah leaning on the lounge room's doorway, looking perfectly relaxed. She was flooded with memories of him in her bedroom, wishing her 'a merry Christmas', knowing full well what was about to happen.

She decided to ignore him out of spite, turning her attention to the fireplace instead.

"It must be very different," he continued on, not paying due to her snub. "wherever you have come from."

She glowered at him. "That's an understatement."

He gave what could've passed as a smile before leaving her to her thoughts again.

* * *

><p>Klaus made her sit with him in the lounge when he arrived every night from…wherever it was he went to. When it was to feed, she knew right away from the blood stains on his clothes (messy eater, wasn't he?) and that glow of satisfaction in his eyes.<p>

He often sat on his chair, staring into the fireplace until he got bored and observed her, making her feel self-conscious. Sometimes he asked questions which she answered out of fear and he smiled back at her when he was almost pleased.

"Why am I here?" She boldly asked one time.

He just grinned at her, a dark possessiveness gleaming through those dark eyes and she resisted the urge to gather her skirts and run. You never ran away from a predator, it excited them.

"Because, Caroline," He said her name like it was a sweet treat only for him. "You are mine."

She shivered and looked away.

* * *

><p>Elijah was strangely kind, maybe he felt sorry for her but whatever the reason Caroline was grateful to have someone to talk to.<p>

The other vampires in Klaus' company regarded her with certain cautiousness much to her confusion and the witches just avoided her in general. She suspected Klaus had warned them off talking to her lest she convince them to send her back to the 21st century. He was probably right.

She and Elijah walked in the large garden of the estate's backyard, soaking up the sunlight and enjoying the fresh air. It had been weeks since she was allowed to go outside and only if she was Elijah or someone Klaus trusted that she couldn't trick into letting her escape.

She sighed wistfully as she pondered for the hundredth time about her situation. What would Bonnie have done in a situation like this? Probably whip out a cool spell that would send her back in time but not before kicking Klaus' psychotic self.

But since she was neither a witch nor brave/dumb enough to attempt even harming Klaus, she was stuck.

She sighed once more and looked up at the butterflies fluttering around her for a distraction from her woes. Funny it was to have such a beautiful place in a home of a madman.

* * *

><p>"What does he want from me?" She finally asked Elijah one night as the embers from the fireplace died out. The question had been on her tongue for weeks but she'd been still a bit sore over Elijah's casual flippancy of her situation and afraid that he would report her to Klaus like the good minion that he was if she asked.<p>

Of course, a girl had her breaking point and she'd reached hers.

Elijah didn't answer, his dark eyes appraising her with curiosity as she glowered at him in frustration.

She kept her gaze into his own as she put as much conviction in her voice. "Elijah, _tell me_."

He just blinked and blinked before a smile bloomed into his face, softening his features and making him look almost…handsome. Of course, he'd never been ugly but she'd never really given it much thought. But yeah, she supposed both Elijah and Klaus were good looking once you got past the psycho gene in their family.

"You're stubborn and aggressive," Elijah said. "You and Klaus are alike in that aspect."

She scowled at the statement and shuddered to even think about having anything in common with Klaus, the monster of her dreams. "Your point?"

"Klaus is a firm believer in prophecies," He explained. "And one of his seers some centuries ago spoke of _a woman shall come from a time not our own and shall become the catalyst to destroy what all of our enemies have sown_."

She frowned in confusion. Way to be cryptic?

"A-Are you saying that…that woman is _me_?" She half-spluttered out. He just gave his own version of a shrug before turning and leaving, ignoring her vehement protests.

* * *

><p>She sat ramrod straight on the chaise, her lips in a thin line as she tried to dispel all fear and apprehension clouding her mind.<p>

She needed answers and Klaus would be the only one to give it to her, Elijah certainly had too much fine annoying her with her cluelessness about the situation and that only left her with one option: asking his brother.

"What is bothering you, my love?" He tossed the endearment around as if he'd been doing it for years. He probably called every girl that before he drained them of every drop of blood. She shivered at the thought.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, debating inwardly to herself whether she should really ask or not before making up her mind and started, roughly, "E-Elijah has… told me about something."

"Oh." He seemed genuinely interested but she tried to not let that relax her. "I hope it's not anything embarrassing I hope."

She shook her head. "He told me of a prophecy. _A woman_-"

"-_shall come from a time not our own and shall become the catalyst to destroy what all of our enemies have sown_" He finished looking severely bored. "What about it?"

She was almost too afraid of the answer but she asked anyway. "Am I the woman in the prophecy?"

He was silent for a minute before replying. "That depends."

"On what?"

"What you would do Caroline if I told you 'yes'."

* * *

><p>His hand was oddly warm for a vampire's as he held her left hand in his, admiring the ring on her finger with increasing curiosity. "Did I give this to you?"<p>

She recalled that day last year when she went downstairs to find the package with the ring inside and slowly, all the pieces started to fit and she could see the truth: all had been _his _plan all along.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>She stared at the marble chessboard in a mix of perplexity and apprehension, wondering why Klaus decided teaching her chess was a marvelous idea. He'd woke her up this morning by sending one of their servants to fetch her as he'd wanted to show her something.<p>

Now, watching as he explained to her every chess piece and their preference of movement, she wondered to herself for the millionth time if this guy was not right in the head. Why would the most badass vampire in the world want to teach her chest?

"Pay attention, Caroline." He scolded her sternly when he noticed that her mind was drifting. "This is very important."

Why, she wanted to ask, why?

As if able to read her thoughts he answered. "Chess teaches you the mechanics of war and plotting." He fingered the black queen in his fingers as he continued, her eyes drawn to the long smooth white fingers. "A queen should understand and know how to do both."

She bit down on her bottom lip at his last words, worrying she might say something stupid in response. She didn't think she'd ever be comfortable being called his 'queen' or even his 'bride'. Klaus scared her more than anybody else in the world and most of the time, all she wanted to do was get away.

He leaned in closer until she could see the specks of silver in his eyes. "Do you understand me, Caroline?"

She nodded as she swallowed and tried to come down the quick pitter-pattering of her heart.

Satisfied at her obedience, he leaned back on his chair and gestured with his hand for her to move. "White always goes first."

She saw the light of challenge in his eyes and made her first move.

* * *

><p>She gasped in pain and curled herself into a ball as her body was racked with pain, the vervain burning through every blood cell in her body and setting her veins on fire, all the while her limbs remained idle, her vision a cloud of smoke.<p>

Standing beside her and hovering over her line of sight was Klaus who glared down at her with impatience and displeasure. "A queen isn't weak," He growled. "Get up, Caroline."

Her body still felt like lead, burning, blistering lead but she pushed through the pain, forcing her limbs to move past lethargy until she was on her knees and then on her feet, staggering and unbalanced but standing.

All the while, she glared up at him defiantly and he smirked before handing her a glass of vervain-spiked scotch. "Again,"

She sent him another hateful glare before swallowing the drink all the once, her lungs quickly screaming in agony.

* * *

><p>She looked at Klaus pleadingly and shook her head, glancing between his adamant face to the young slave girl staring at them wide eyed in fear and kneeling on the carpet. "I-I can't-"<p>

"Caroline, there's no point being stubborn." He said eyes icy. "Denying your inner nature is a complete waste of time and you know how that infuriates me."

"I don't want to hurt anybody-"

"You don't have a choice."

She bit her lip and stared into his glazier blue eyes and knew there was no more arguing. She could only held back tears as she approached the slave, apologizing silently to the girl and to herself.

* * *

><p>She moaned involuntarily as his hand sneaked underneath the multiple layers of her skirt, fingers searching for forbidden places. His mouth on hers was harsh, demanding and most of all, <em>hungry<em>.

God only knew how long he'd waited to finally have her and there she was, all ripe and beautiful and perfect for the tainting.

His lips left hers and he went to her ivory neck, teeth biting and her blood flooding into his mouth. She gave little needy noises as his fingers found their destination. She was all wet, slick and hot and he guided her small soft hand to his trousers as his lips licked languidly at the puncture marks on her throat.

* * *

><p>She sat by the fireplace when it was all over, escaping out of Klaus' arms and feeling every inch of her unmarked by him. The flames were comforting in their bright warm and she tightened the large robe around herself more as she heard footsteps by the doorway.<p>

"Elijah?"

The male vampire greeted her with a furrowed brow and a question. "Why are you here?"

She hated to think he even knew about what just occurred between her and his brother in the other room. But Elijah had a strange way of knowing everything about anything and she shouldn't be surprised, just appalled maybe.

"I wanted to be alone." She told him as he took a sit on the chair opposite the chaise.

The other vampire sighed leaning back until he almost looked like a semblance of casual. "I don't think you understand yet, Caroline."

She looked at him questioningly.

"He's never going to let you be alone."

* * *

><p>She fingered the white material of the gown, feeling a strange bubble of hysteria in her, she wanted to almost laugh. How odd, two vampires ready to be joined in holy matrimony, this began to feel more like a wedding of the damned.<p>

"Would you have preferred the dress in black?" Klaus asked her, eyes mischievous and almost playful. He was teasing, how quaint.

Raising her chin, she smiled at him bitingly. "It's lovely."

* * *

><p>His lips skimmed the small of her back and sighed contentedly. It was strange how domestic bliss could feel, even for those people who were more cursed than blessed. She could hardly believed herself to have been married to this cruel man for almost two decades, having changed her in the process for her to truly be worthy to be by his side.<p>

How she wanted to kill him. And love him.

It all got blurred somewhere between a passionate kiss and a young girl's blood in her mouth.

"I have good news," He said against her skin as he travelled upwards, teeth biting lightly into her shoulder, his breaths tickling the hairs on her nape.

She forced herself to speak. "What is it?"

"We've found the Petrova doppelganger."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

_Katherine._

* * *

><p>She watched from the shadows as her husband danced with a young Katherine Pierce who smiled ad fell for his charm without fail. Poor girl, not knowing what a monster lay underneath.<p>

She almost did feel sorry for her….

"_I really don't see what he saw in you," Not-Elena just rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Oh well, this is what he ordered."_

_She barely had time to wonder who he was before the pillow was on her face and she was suffocating._

Acid burned up in her throat and she bit back traitorous tears.

No, Katerina Petrova did not deserve her pity.

She watched once more as Klaus made the young girl laugh, the sound of innocence ringing through every breath and movement.

She turned and left without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>One more part and this will be finished. I can't help it but I kinda like the dark feel of this story. Klaus is one fine man.<strong>


	3. III

_And that's what you get for falling again  
>you can never get him outta your head<br>And that's what you get for falling again  
>you can never get him outta your head<em>

_**-Sugarcult, Pretty Girl**_

* * *

><p>Katerina whimpered as Caroline slapped her hard, her dark brown eyes glinting in anger.<p>

"Why are you doing this?"

Caroline smiled bitterly as she remembered asking the girl the same exact thing once upon a time.

"_W-Why…are…you…doing…this…to…me?" She choked out__, tears welling up in her eyes._

_Katherine just cocked her head to the side, smirking. "Just a little payback,"_

_Blue eyes widene__d from bafflement. "For what?" _

"_You'll see."_

Her response was the same. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Don't be angry, love," Klaus told her as she entered the room. "She's nothing but a mere human. Nothing but dispensable. There's no need to be jealous."<p>

"I'm not jealous." She denied and he laughed.

"Really now?"

"I'm not, honestly," She persisted. "I mean, why would I be?"

"She's taking up most of my time now and it's understandable if that makes you feel threatened."

She peered into his blue eyes and said, "Nothing can make me feel threatened." She pushed him away. "Nothing."

* * *

><p>"Katerina's escaped…." Elijah said and Klaus raged, throwing over tables and chairs. Caroline watched apprehensively at the whole scene but said nothing letting her husband exorcise his anger all he wanted.<p>

Elijah looked at her for support and she smirked. "Someone has to pay for that." Her smile widened.

A little while later, Elijah screamed as daggers were jabbed into his ribs, doused first with vervain of course.

* * *

><p>Kol cornered her one night after dinner. He bowed mockingly as he saw her approach the room from the fireplace and she took a seat on the divan.<p>

"What brings you in my company tonight, my lady?"

"I'm bored." She replied. "Can you help with that?"

He smirked before bending over until he was eye level with her. "Yes." His lips were on hers in moments, the sound of his heartbeat rung in her ears like a drumbeat.

* * *

><p>"It's dangerous what you're doing." Elijah was still sore with her over the dagger in his ribs moment but he still gave her advice.<p>

"I know," She replied, "And frankly, I don't care."

* * *

><p>"You're a tramp," Rebecca told her one evening. "You sleep with Kol then Nik like on a schedule."<p>

"Takes one to know one," Was her smirking reply.

* * *

><p>She continued to sleep with Kol despite Klaus knowing.<p>

It was a vicious, cruel cycle between them. She would run to Kol and then eventually return to Klaus and then the cycle would repeat.

Kol thought nothing of it, having fun annoying his brother and bedding his wife at the same time.

It wasn't until Klaus caught them in his bed one night that he snapped. He daggered Kol and Caroline was left alone for a century.

* * *

><p>"Elijah's gone." Klaus told her one evening, looking pissed.<p>

She wanted to ask him if he was okay but resisted the urge to. He deserved every betrayal he was presented with.

Her nights were infinitely lonelier.

* * *

><p>It was in the 20's when she encountered anyone of her darling brood again. Stefan was in full ripper mode, dressed to digress with his hair flopping and his smile unending. He captured Bekah's heart easily and made friends with Klaus.<p>

"And who's this?" Stefan asked as Caroline took her seat beside Klaus,

"My wife, Caroline," Klaus replied. "Darling, this is Stefan Salvatore."

She smiled back at her old friend, "Pleasure."

He would not remember her for years.

* * *

><p>Caroline stared down at her younger self who stared up at her disbelievingly.<p>

She remembered clearly what it had been like, the fear, the confusion, not knowing what was really going on.

Oh well.

With an inward sigh, she slapped her younger self unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Caroline?" Elena said as she saw her. "Where have you been? You've been missing for weeks!"<p>

"Centuries to be precise," She replied. "And don't look so worried I know that you didn't really miss me all that much,"

"What are you talking about?" Elena looked confused. "Caroline, are you okay?"

"I'm dandy." She flipped her hair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to."

* * *

><p>Caroline chuckled to herself as she sat tied to a chair with the Salvatore brothers looming over her.<p>

"Have you been his little spy all along?" Damon asked, threateningly. "Feeding Klaus information about us like a good little lapdog?"

"Believe what you want, dear old Damon," She smirked at him. "Nothing I say will convince you otherwise."

He looked incised and grabbed the hot poker by the fireplace and stabbed it into her chest. She screamed.

* * *

><p>"She's Klaus's wife!" Stefan shouted as Caroline panted numerous wounds on her. "Oh my God. She's Klaus's wife!"<p>

"What?" Damon uttered out.

"It's great that you finally remember, Stefan." The sound of rope snapping caught their attention and they both turned to Caroline who was standing up and rubbing at her fast healing wounds, they were already healed by the time she spoke. "Now, I'm going to break every bone in your body."

* * *

><p>The car parked outside the Salvatore residence, Klaus waited patiently for his wife to come out of the house. She greeted him with a dark smile and kissed him on the cheek affectionately.<p>

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"You know me, torture's my favorite past time."

* * *

><p>"They're trying to kill you." Caroline told him as he swept her hair from her neck and kissed the skin there. She sighed contentedly, her eyelashes fluttering.<p>

Klaus chuckled. "Makes for awkward pillow talk, love."

"I'm just stating the truth. I thought you'd like to know."

Klaus' eyes were liquid determination. "They can try but they won't succeed."

"Of course not." She said with the same amount of resolve. "I won't let them."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, she stood in front of her friends, all which were staring at her in disbelief, anger and hate.<p>

"What happened to you, Care?" Matt asked. "What did he do to you?"

"He made me strong where you made me weak." She smiled evilly. "Who wants to die first?"

* * *

><p>She killed Matt first, snapped his neck into two and let his body collapse to the ground. Bonnie was next, she bit into her neck and sucked her dry, it was difficult because she kept trying to resist and stop her with magic but Caroline knew enough about witches in the past decades to know what their weaknesses were.<p>

Elena she saved for the ritual. She knocked her out and brought her to the clearing where the ritual was going to be held. They had a werewolf (Jules) and a vampire (Jenna) and now they had the doppelganger.

She dropped Elena to the ground. Klaus tsked and chided, "Careful with the valuable equipment, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes and checked on the witch to see how things were going.

"We should start soon." The witch said.

* * *

><p>The Salvatore brothers and Elijah tried to intervene but Caroline disposed of them quite easily. Elena was dead and Damon was carrying her corpse with an incapacitated Stefan was on the ground. Elijah proved to be a problem.<p>

Elijah grabbed her by the neck. "My lady, how lovely to see you."

"Screw you, Elijah!" She shouted before she pushed him away and into the ground. She didn't think twice before staking him. "Sorry, sweetheart." She said sadly.

* * *

><p>Klaus awoke a week later from his transformation. He eyed the sun with wide, curious eyes as he lay naked on the ground.<p>

"Took you long enough." She remarked. "Here" She handed him some clothes and he took them gratefully. "How do you feel?"

He smirked. "Like a million dollars."

* * *

><p>She undaggered Kol a few days later, then Finn and Rebekah. Kol was last, staring up at her with dark eyes as she played with the dagger with quick hands.<p>

"How are you?" She asked him. "I missed you, dear, dear Kol."

He smirked up at her as he got out of the coffin. "I missed you too, my lady."

* * *

><p>"Kol." Klaus was surprised as his younger brother walked towards him, smiling nefariously.<p>

"Long time, brother."

He held him back as Rebekah and Finn stabbed him with daggers, Caroline grinning on the side.

"Why?" Klaus asked her, eyes seeming with betrayal.

"You know why, darling."

"I made you stronger."

"Yes," She smirked. "You did."

He only gasped as she took out a white oak stake and plunged it into his heart.

* * *

><p>"What now?" Kol asked as he stared down at Klaus' burning corpse.<p>

Caroline knew the truth as she starred down at ashes. "I'm going to run."

For the rest of her existence that was how it was meant to be.

* * *

><p>Damon killed her at Elena's death bed. She meant to visit her old friend for her 92nd birthday and found herself staked by the brunette's lover, his blue eyes vengeful and she smiled.<p>

Stefan watched from the doorway, his eyes brooding.

* * *

><p>"I missed you." Klaus said.<p>

She wanted to laugh, after everything it was just the two of them, in life and death. "I missed you too."

She kissed him and that was that.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. That's the end of Pretty Girl. No more. Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
